bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Steelearth14
'Welcome!' This is Steelearth14's talk page! Read my blogs! Now posting an article whenever I feel like it! 'Talk Space!' Answer. No that's not why, I don't know why I don't respond, and what was the prize again????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 20:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you still want to brawl????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 20:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 20:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) help can u gimme the link to aquosx's talk page on my talk page? AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 02:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga Reply It's the address of a website that you see at the top of your screen. Example: http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Steelearth14&action=edit&section=new .Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry... It's an internet joke. It doesn't mean anything.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 13:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I know what I'm doing, and blog comments don't have to be just about the blog. You were raging about SpinMaster, I raged about Portal 2. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Nah... it was nothing... I was just testing stuff to see how things work but the one picture were is the unknown super assault, i found from internet it`s Zapix Elfin but it doesn`t look like it... ☆ It's Gren. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 18:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed (talk) 19:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I mean that i will not be easy to beat. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed (talk) 19:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ☆ If you know, type it. Or just type "BakuSuper G is the name of an unconfirmed series of Bakugan". [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 20:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) They were on the show, it was the 5th or 6th episode. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 21:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) If i say, i won't exists on this Wikia anymore. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 22:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) you askeD? you asked? well to be honest, i did it, but um... not to make you mad or anything... i forgot but i think you need to point the mouse cursor at it... and some thing pops out. put it on there and it should say some thing like "change image" BUT i do know something for sure: it needs to be a bitmap picture. sorry go ask Rec or someone i only joined in april, although i didedit as a guest. sorry AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 22:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga Click the "More" red button (it's up), then click "Preferences", and upload the Avatar you want. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ask Rec. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:23, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply: I'm trying to get in, but BD won't load! Don't start the tournament without me, please! Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' :Cool sig! I might have to come back in about a half hour or so, 'cause BD won't load right now. The last time I got past the "Play", "Manage Account", etc. screen, my computer got the whole "No Internet Connection" thing, even though I still had five bars of Internet Connection for my laptop. I could be a while. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' I might join in later. How many people have shown up already? ::Hey, Steelearth! I'm on! Meet me and Rec in the Cafe! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' You can't make a page that's an opinion. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 02:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Just leave it as a blog. I have that covered. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Reply Your 13, right? I'm older than that. The reason I won't say is that people, stalkers and, well, bad people (stuff I can't say on the Wikia), can and will piece together little bits of info you've left behind. That's why I keep my privacy at a maximum.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Good brawls, buddy. Title says it all. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' You are a fierce fighter. :Just practice. I'll be back in about an hour or two. We can train more, then. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Bakugan Dimensions Tournament Hey! It's DarkusMaster, here to remind you about the tournament today. Go here, learn where to go, find your time zone for the time, and get ready to brawl! I hope to see you there! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' HI STEELEARTH14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI STEELEARTH14!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is movie Hyena12!!!!!!!!!! Calm down!!! It`s not that bad!!!!!!! You can always revenge me... The Tournament You didn't miss it. I moved it to today because BD was down for maintenence. Darkus''Ma''''ster''